Mission Reattachment
by Tanuki's Rejects
Summary: There are several ways that ninjas remind themselves they are human after hard missions. Unfortunately for Naruto, he doesn’t have any alcohol… SasuNaru, yaoi, lemon
1. Mission Reattachment

**Disclaimer: **…Ok, so I don't own it… neither do you! *cries*

**Summary: **There are several ways that ninjas remind themselves they are human after hard missions. Unfortunately for Naruto, he doesn't have any alcohol… SasuNaru, yaoi, lemon

**Other: **'_Thinking_' _**Flashback**_

You liar Spell Check! Naruto _is _a name!!

* * *

**Mission Re-Attachment**

* * *

_Blood. Kunai. Dismembered appendages. Bodily fluid. Men. Women. Children. Screaming. Oh the screaming._

Stumbling forward, Sasuke managed to bang on the door before him, eyes hazy. Blinking warily, he let his long bangs cover his face, hiding his eyes from view.

The door swung open, revealing a tired blonde, rubbing sleep from his bright blue eyes.

"'Suke?" He murmured. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke didn't answer, but simply pushed past the kitsune into his apartment.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, following behind the raven. "What are you doing?"  
Sasuke ignored the blonde, opting to dig through the cupboards instead.

"Teme!" Naruto snapped, picking up the items Sasuke threw out. "Stop it!"  
Turning to Naruto, black eyes blazing, Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"Alcohol." He ordered. Naruto blinked. "_Now _dobe!"

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto snapped. "And you know I don't have any alcohol, there's no point."

A thought briefly pushed its way to the front of Sasuke's fogged mind.

'_Of course he doesn't, Kyuubi stops its affects so there's no point._'

Naruto frowned at his best friend, taking in his appearance fully.

Dressed in an ANBU outfit, it took the blonde a moment to realize that the substance on the outfit is blood.

"Sasuke…" He whispered, dropping the items in his arms. "W-What happened?"

Crossing to his friend, Naruto stripped of the outer garments, guiding Sasuke to sit in a chair.

Dashing to the sink, he filled a bowl with hot water, grabbing a cloth. Sitting on the chair, Sasuke stripped off the remainder of his clothes, except for his boxers. Naruto hurried back over, balancing the bowl carefully. Dropping his burden on the table, Naruto soaked the cloth before rubbing it gently over Sasuke's body.

Staring at the wall, Sasuke barely noticed.

"Stupid teme…" Naruto muttered as knelt next to Sasuke's chair, cleaning him off. "…I hope you didn't get hurt… Sakura will be pissed if I wake her this early…"

Sasuke shuffled slightly, looking down at the blonde. Raising his hand, he buried it in the blonde spikes, watching the sunshine-locks swallow up his pale hand.

Startled, Naruto looked up, eyes wide.

"Sasuke?" He asked warily. Something gleamed deep in the raven's eyes, sending a slight thrill down Naruto's spine. Dropping the cloth, he rose, backing away from Sasuke as he remembered what they had been told upon their entrance into ANBU.

"_**Listen up!" Ibiki snapped. "After a particularly hard mission, you may feel detached, like you're not really alive. This is dangerous."**_

_**Glaring at them all, he crossed to a board and began to write on it.**_

"_**There are several options to remedy this; two are more popular than the others." He continued. "Number one: Alcohol. Getting completely off your face is always a good way. Number two: Sex."**_

_**Ignoring the sniggers from the class, Ibiki eyed them all.**_

"_**Sex is a great release. It can be with someone of the opposite or same sex, it doesn't matter." He said, ignoring the laughter. "This option is great for group missions."**_

_**Laughing, Naruto turned to Sasuke, and wais surprised to see a thoughtful look on the raven's face.**_

"_**Hey teme!" Naruto said, waving a hand in front of his face. "You in there?"**_

"_**Shut up, dobe." Sasuke responded, eyeing the blonde. "I'm listening…"**_

Backing further away, Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke rose, looking Naruto over. He realized for the first time that Naruto was clad only in sleeping pants, chest bare.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto squeaked. "D-Do you want to go get drunk? We can go get drunk if you want!"  
Ignoring the babbling blonde, Sasuke moved closer, black eyes locked on blue.

"O-Or I can wake Sakura!" Naruto said desperately, backing up until he hit the wall. "I-I'm sure she won't m-mind since it's a-about an ANBU r-reattachment…"

Sasuke moved closer until he was less than an inch from the blonde.

"Ino!" Naruto said desperately. "I-I'm sure she ca-ngh!"

Locking his lips onto Naruto's neck, Sasuke started off gently, sliding his lips over the tanned neck, but soon moved to sucking and biting, leaving red marks all over Naruto's neck.

"Ahh!" Naruto cried, grabbing Sasuke's hair. "T-Teme! W-What are you do-doing?!"

Trying not to like the feeling, Naruto squirmed under Sasuke's touches, the room becoming much too hot all of a sudden.

Ignoring the blonde, Sasuke continued to mark him, pushing his body against his, pinning the kitsune between Sasuke and the wall. Moving his lips higher, Sasuke let them slide over the blondes jaw and up onto his face.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke let his hands dance over Naruto's chest, rubbing and tweaking as he pleased. Naruto moaned softly, tilting his head back to lean against the wall.

"Please…" Sasuke spoke for the first time since demanding alcohol, trailing kisses over the shorter boys face. "Please Naruto… I need this…"

The desperation in Sasuke's voice caused Naruto's heart to swell.

'_He needs this… He needs this re-attachment… And he sounds damn hot begging…_'

Pulling Sasuke's face up, Naruto kissed him deeply, arms sliding around the raven's neck. Sasuke's tongue slipped straight into his mouth, rubbing against Naruto's, coaxing a moan from the younger boy. Pushing his tongue deeper, Sasuke pressed against Naruto harder, grinding his hips against the younger boy, desperate for more of Naruto's taste, more friction, more contact, _more._

Releasing Sasuke's head, pulling away to gasp for air, Naruto gazed at Sasuke, shocked. Sasuke kept grinding into the blonde, leaning against him heavily.

The moment Naruto caught his breath; Sasuke grabbed his head, dragging him into another heated kiss. Naruto buried his hands in Sasuke's hair, moving his lips frantically against the older boy's.

Suddenly, Sasuke fell back, dragging Naruto on top of him. Naruto gave a small squeak, muffled by Sasuke's mouth and tongue.

Breaking away, Naruto gazed down at his exhausted best friend.

"Oh Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. "You're exhausted."

"'Ruto…" Sasuke whispered. "I-I need-"

Leaning down, Naruto pushed his lips lightly against Sasuke's.

"Shh, it's ok." He whispered to the raven. "I'll take care of it. This night is for you."

Planting another light kiss on Sasuke's lips, he trailed kisses down his neck, sucking gently. Grinding his hips down lightly, he reveled in every moan Sasuke made.

Coming to a certain spot on Sasuke's neck, he felt the Uchiha's breathing hitch. Latching onto the spot, Naruto bit and sucked, feeling Sasuke squirm beneath him.

"Naruto!" He moaned, bucking his hips. "P-Please!"

Moving down from the mark, Naruto chose instead to attack Sasuke's chest. Working at the right nipple with his mouth, his left hand busied itself with the other. His right hand drifted lower, hovering over Sasuke's member.

Moaning, Sasuke bucked up, trying to create contact between his member and Naruto's hand. Naruto kept it hovering out of reach, deciding that the bud in his mouth was hard enough. Switching to the other, his hand slipped into the front of Sasuke's boxers, causing the older boy to cry out.

Naruto's hand closing around his heated flesh was almost too much for the raven. Bucking up desperately, tilting his head back, he activated his Sharingan, wanting to memorize the expression on his kitsune's face.

Pumping his hand, Naruto drifted back up to Sasuke's mouth, kissing him deeply. Sliding his tongue into Sasuke's waiting mouth; he lapped up the taste of the raven, loving the dark dizzying flavor that was Sasuke.

Pulling back, Naruto licked up the trail of saliva that connected their mouths. Raising three fingers to Sasuke's mouth, he grinned wickedly.

"Suck." He commanded. Sasuke glared at him.

"No way in hell am I going to be uke." He growled. Naruto chuckled, kissing him deeply.

Climbing off the raven, Naruto sucked on his own three fingers, blue eyes locked on Sasuke. Dropping his pants, he settled on the ground, legs pulled up against his chest.

As Sasuke watched, eyes wide, Naruto removed his fingers from his mouth with a 'pop.'

Drifting his hand down his chest, he paused at his entrance, eyes cloudy as he watched his lover.

Sasuke leaned forward, propping himself up on his elbows for a better view.

'_He can't be… Oh Kami-sama he's gonna…_'

Naruto pushed the first finger in, smirking as Sasuke's breathing hitched. Moving it around, he winced from the strange feeling, but adjusted quickly. Soon a second finger joined the first, sucked into his own tight heat. Scissoring, he ran his fingers over something that made him cry out. Throwing his head back, moaning loudly, he added a third finger, thrusting in and out, faster and faster, looking for that spot again.

"Sasuke!" He cried as he hit it. Hitting it over and over he moaned loudly. "Oh… ngh! Sasuke! More!"

Sasuke bit his lips, trying not to come from simply watching Naruto. But the sound of his name falling from those plump lips as the kitsune fucked himself on his own fingers demanded that Sasuke had some sort of pleasure. Reaching his hand down, he pulled off his boxers and wrapped his long fingers around his own member, pumping slowly.

"N-No!" Naruto cried out, removing his fingers. Quick as a flash, he crawled over seductively, removing Sasuke's hand from his member; he pushed the boy's legs apart, dropping his lips down slowly. Sasuke's eyes widen as he watched Naruto envelope his erection quickly, moaning loudly at the heat of Naruto's mouth.

Quickly, Naruto moved his tongue around, coating his seme's member.

Fisting Naruto's hair, Sasuke bucked his hips into Naruto's mouth, and the kitsune allowed him to for a few moments, before holding his hips down.

Removing his mouth from Sasuke's member, Naruto crawled forward, hovering over Sasuke's leaking member. Locking eyes with the raven, he lowered himself slowly, allowing the tip of Sasuke's member to begin to push in. There was pain, but Naruto had worse before as a ninja.

Sasuke's eyes stayed riveted on Naruto's face, unable to look away from his gorgeous blonde. The feeling of his member being slowly swallowed up by Naruto's heat was incredible, far beyond any ecstasy he had ever felt before.

Once the head of Sasuke's member was inside of him, Naruto flashed the raven a quick smirk before slamming himself down, completely sheathing Sasuke's member to hilt. Burying his face in the raven's neck, he bit his lip to hide the pain.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned, the heat surrounding him fogging his brain from pleasure. He gripped Naruto's hips. "Holy fuck, _Naruto._"

The sound of Sasuke saying his name in such a tone spurred the blonde on, causing him to roll his hips gently. The moan that issued from Sasuke's mouth encouraged the kitsune, and he rolled his hips faster. The feeling of being so completely filled caused Naruto to emit a moan of his own.

"Naruto." Sasuke groaned, gripping his hips tighter. "M-More!"

Rising up until he was almost completely off Sasuke's member, Naruto slammed back down quickly, causing both of them to groan. Repeating the action, Naruto pulled the brunette into a deep kiss, burying his hands in the blue-black hair.

Moving as fast as he could, Naruto rode Sasuke's member, loving the control he had over Sasuke even though the raven was the seme.

Slamming back down, Naruto hit that spot that caused him to scream.

"Oh Sasuke!" He cried, throwing back his head. "Oh fuck!"

"W-We are, dobe." Sasuke growled in response, feeling his energy returning.

"S-Shut up, teme!" Naruto groaned, slowing his pace down to deliberately annoy the raven.

"Oh hell no." Sasuke growled, gripping Naruto's hips tighter and slamming him down faster. Glaring at the raven, Naruto slowed down to a snail's pace, throwing the raven a smirk.

"Mmm Sasu-chan." He moaned. "Do you like that?"

Glaring at his lover, Sasuke tried to buck his hips to increase the pace. Naruto ignored him.

"Answer me, Sasu-chan." He purred, leaning down to lick Sasuke's ear.

"Damn it Naruto." Sasuke groaned. "Faster."

"Mmm you beg so pretty, Sasu-chan." Naruto teased. "But you can do better, can't you?"

With a growl and a boost of strength, Sasuke tossed Naruto on his back, slamming back into the blonde, making sure to hit the blondes prostrate. Naruto screamed out, tossing his head back.

"Sasuke!" He cried. "W-What are you do-doing?!"

"I don't beg." Sasuke growled, slamming into Naruto harder and harder. "But you, my little uke, I bet you beg so cutely."

Naruto attempted a glare, but all he could manage was to screw his eyes shut and mewl loudly.

Slowing down to give Naruto a taste of his own medicine, Sasuke blew on Naruto's face, causing the boy to open his eyes.

"T-Teme!" He groaned, wrapping his legs around his raven's waist. "M-Move!"  
Stopping completely, Sasuke smiled down at the blonde, knowing his member was resting right on the kitsune's prostrate.

"Well, well, well, Naru-chan." Sasuke smirked. "Who's going to beg now?"

Naruto moaned, shuffling his hips. Sasuke twisted his slightly, allowing his member to brush against his blondes prostrate. The blonde cried out, glaring at Sasuke.

"Please." He whispered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Please, Sasuke…"

"Please what?" He asked, leaning in close. "What do you want, my little kitsune?"

"Yours?!" Naruto demanded, glaring up into dark eyes. "I'm n-not yours!"

Sasuke kissed him, shifting his hips, causing Naruto to moan.

"Mine." He growled. "Mine and mine alone."

"I'm not a poss- Ahh!" Naruto broke off as Sasuke pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in; right on the blonde's prostrate.

"Mine." Sasuke repeated, resuming his thrusts. "You belong to me, Naruto. Only I can hear you moan like _this_. Only I can see your face like _this_. Only I can feel you like _this_."

He punctuated the words with hard thrusts to his blonde's prostate.

"Oh Kami-sama." Naruto moaned, clawing at his seme's back. "Oh yes!"

With a chuckle, Sasuke resumed his pounding of the younger boy, relishing in the blonde's moans.

"Oh Sasuke!" Naruto cried, knowing he was close. "Sasuke!"

Reaching down, Sasuke wrapped his fingers around Naruto's heated flesh, pumping in time to his thrusts. Sensing his blonde was close, Sasuke leaned in to kiss the boy lightly.

Pulling back he whispered heatedly in the kitsune's ear.

"Scream."

Throwing back his head, Naruto cried out Sasuke's name as he spilt all over their chests. Sasuke thrusted a few more times, filling his blonde to the brim.

Dropping, his exhaustion setting back in, Sasuke pulled out of his blonde, rolling over to pull him onto his chest. Naruto nuzzled down, spent.

"Mmm Sasu-chan." Naruto murmured. Sasuke rolled his eyes, the Sharingan fading.

"Don't call me that, dobe." He ordered. Naruto chuckled, hugging him tighter.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama." He said in an over the top voice. "You wish is my command, I belong to you entirely!"

Smirking, Sasuke felt his nether regions stirring at the blonde's words.

"That's more like it, my kitsune." He murmured, pulling the blonde closer.

"Hey! I didn't mean it!" The blonde snapped. Shuffling, he froze. "Oh Kami-sama, you're hard again!"

Chuckling, Sasuke rolled over on top of the blonde.

"I thought this night was for me?" He demanded, nuzzling the blonde's neck and grinding his new hardness against Naruto's soft member. Naruto glared.

"Teme!" He snapped, feeling himself unwillingly harden. "I-I meant until you were normal again!"

"Well, well, Naru-chan." Sasuke chuckled. "You body says something different to your mouth. Now, which should I listen to?"

Naruto groaned as Sasuke made his choice clear, kissing the blonde's neck.

"Teme!"

"Quite a mouth you've got their, dobe, let's put it to some better use, shall we?"

"What?! No! I'm tired!"

"Mmm Naru-chan, your body says differently."

"What are yo- Ahh! Stop touching that!"

"Do you really want me to, kitsune?"

"Yes! Of course I d-Oooo…"

"Ahh… that's better…"

"Mpf! Fuck you!"

"Other way around, dobe, other way around."

* * *

Repost from my main account


	2. Gaara's Temptation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… but I own a Gaara plushie! Does that count?

**Summary: **Naruto returns after an ANBU mission in need of a reattachment, but Sasuke isn't around… Gaara is, however… and the redhead has been craving the blonde from a while now… yaoi, NaruGaa, sequel to mission reattachment.

**Other: **'Thinking' _**Flashback/memory**_

* * *

**Gaara's Temptation**

_**

* * *

  
**_

Naruto stumbled back into his room, eyes blank as he gazed around. Sasuke wasn't there. Of course he wasn't. Naruto's part of the mission had just ended, Sasuke's was beginning. The blonde's ANBU mask slipped from his fingers, hitting the ground with a dull 'thunk.' He staggered to the bed, and dropped onto it, back leaning against the pillows, eyes fixed on the ceiling, not caring if he got blood on the covers.

"Naruto…"

Naruto didn't respond to the cold familiar voice. His gaze remained locked on the ceiling.

"Naruto… damn it…"

The redhead Kazekage glared down at his friend with ice cold teal eyes. Of course, the one time Naruto was in Suna on an ANBU mission he needed a reattachment…

"Naruto," Gaara sighed, sitting on the bed. The blonde's eyes remained glazed over and Gaara swore under his breath.

'_Damn it…_' he thought. '_I don't need this temptation!_'

Yes, the young Kazekage had been attracted to his blonde friend for a while, but the Uchiha had moved in, and Gaara backed off. He could see the love radiating between the two and didn't wish to interfere. However, here was the blonde, in desperate need of a reattachment, and the Uchiha nowhere in sight. It was too much for the redhead to pass up. Gaara sighed again.

"Nothing for it…" he mumbled. Rising, he stripped his outer robes off, letting the blue and white material fall to the floor. Left in only black, standard ninja gear of light material, Gaara kicked his shoes off before stripping his shirt off. Crawling onto the bed, he crept forward until he was close to Naruto, hands on either side of the blonde's hips, legs draped in between Naruto's. He looked up at the blonde intently, and the blonde's eyes focused on him for a moment.

Naruto blinked a couple of times as Gaara's pale face came into view. His teal green eyes gazed up at the blonde solemnly, with a tinge of lust in them. Naruto noticed the redhead was only wearing pants; his chest bared for Naruto's viewing pleasure.

"G-Gaara?" He rasped his mouth suddenly very dry. The redhead nodded. Naruto bit his lip, eyes tracing the redhead unintentionally. Naruto had to admit, he had several dreams about the redhead before Sasuke's reattachment…

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped. Here he was, lying on a bed with a half naked Gaara hovering over him, and if that wasn't a betrayal to his lover than Naruto didn't know what was.

Hands gripping his head drew his gaze back to Gaara.

"Naruto, listen to me," the redhead growled. "You need a reattachment. I'm sorry… but Sasuke will understand…"

Naruto shook his head, trying to break the redhead's strong grip.

"No, Sasuke…" he moaned. Gaara growled lightly, tightening his grip on the blonde.

"Damn it Naruto!" He snapped, annoyed by the blonde's stubbornness. "We're going to have sex whether you want to or not! You need this!"

Naruto moaned, the redhead's words sparking slight excitement in his groin. Against his own accord his hands came up to wrap around the redhead, stroking his back gently. Gaara sighed softly, releasing Naruto's head and he leaned in to nuzzle his neck.

"That's it," he murmured. "That's it…"

Naruto allowed his hands to roam over the redhead's back, massaging the muscle's softly. No real thought processed in his mind, as was usual with a reattachment. A small moan flew from Gaara's lips thanks to Naruto's hands, startling the blonde slightly. He pressed against the sore muscles again and received the same reaction. Gaara's shoulders were so tense, it was almost unbelievable.

"Naruto…" the redhead whispered. Naruto looked up, blue eyes meeting teal.

"Gaara…" the blonde replied softly. Gaara leaned in close, his lips hovering over Naruto's.

"Naruto…" he murmured. "You stink."

Naruto blinked in surprise, staring at the redhead. Gaara shook his head before climbing off the blonde's lap. Naruto reached for the redhead, eyes widening. Gaara took his outstretched hand, smiling at the blonde as he tugged. The blonde followed, less than gracefully, stumbling over his own feet. Gaara led him to the bathroom, coaxing him with flirtatious looks over his shoulder.

When they finally reached the room, Gaara released the blonde and went straight to the tub, blocking the drain with a plug and turning on the hot water. As Gaara bent over the side, Naruto stared at his rear, eyes unable to look away.

Gaara looked back over his shoulder, amused. He crossed to the shower, turning the hot water tap on _there _before returning to Naruto. Looking the blonde over, Gaara raised his hands to his shoulders, and began to strip the blonde. Naruto watched as Gaara's eyes hungrily devoured every inch of flesh revealed, until the blonde was completely naked. Naruto blinked a few times before Gaara led him to the shower. Reaching in, Gaara adjusted the temperature before pushing the blonde in. Naruto stumbled forward, turning back around to look at Gaara mournfully.

Gaara ignored the blonde, returning to the tub. Switching off the hot tap, he allowed the cold to run for a moment, finding the perfect temperature. Once done, he settled himself on the edge of the tub, watching as Naruto stared at him, the water washing the grime, gore and blood off the blonde. Once most of it was gone, Gaara rose, stripping his own clothes off, his body thrumming with excitement his member rising as he watched the naked blonde. Naruto's eyes widened as the blonde looked his naked friend over, his own member growing. Gaara smirked, crossing to the shower, and opening the door. Naruto stared at him as Gaara reached out and took the blonde's hand, tugging him from the shower. Naruto didn't need much encouragement. He staggered out of the shower, eyes tracing Gaara's naked body. Gaara ignored the leer, leaning past him to switch off the tap. Naruto's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling the redhead against his strong, bronzed body.

"Naruto," Gaara murmured, a thrill coursing through him as he felt Naruto's arousal pushing against him. "Let's take a bath…"

Naruto dragged the delicate redhead to the tub eagerly, releasing him to clamber in. Gaara rolled his eyes, but slid into the other end. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Gaara…" he grated, his voice raw. "Come here…"

Gaara leaned forward, sliding towards the blonde until he was mimicking his position on the bed. Naruto wrapped his arms back around the redhead again, but his hands didn't resume their massaging, much to Gaara's disappointment.

"Gaara…" the blonde mumbled, stretching his head forward. "I-I need…"

"I know," Gaara breathed, leaning his, his lips almost touching the blonde's. "I'm here…"

With a low moan, Naruto smashed his lips onto Gaara's. Gaara purred softly, allowing the blonde access to his mouth immediately. Naruto explored, lapping up the tastes assaulting him. Gaara tasted overwhelmingly of strawberries, a sharp contrast to Sasuke's blueberry taste. Gaara allowed his body to lean heavily on Naruto's, moaning softly as the blonde pulled him closer. Naruto drank in his moan, thrusting his hips up slightly. Gaara broke the kiss.

"No," he murmured, shaking his head. "We have to get you clean…"

Reaching for a cloth to the side, Gaara wet it before rubbing it over the blonde's shoulders. Naruto glared at him, snatching the cloth out of his hands. He flipped Gaara over, despite his protests, and began to rub the cloth along the redhead's chest.

Gaara leaned back against the blonde's hard chest, resting his head on the kitsune's shoulder. He looked up at Naruto, who moved the cloth down to the redhead's stomach, rubbing softly below the water. Gaara locked eyes with the blonde, who dropped down to kiss the redhead softly. As soon as Gaara surrendered his mouth to the blonde's tongue, Naruto's hand slipped down to Gaara's member, wrapping around it, the cloth gone. Gaara's eyes shot open and he moaned loudly into the blonde's mouth. Naruto smirked, pumping his hand slowly. Gaara's eyes shuttered closed again as he surrendered to Naruto's ministrations.

Naruto released the redhead's member, much to the Kazekage's disappointment, and brought both his hands up to Gaara's shoulders. Unsure of what the blonde was going to do; Gaara tore his mouth free to question him. Before he could, however, Naruto began to knead Gaara's stiff muscles. Gaara moaned loudly, his eyes sliding closed as his limbs turned to goo. Naruto continued to work at the redhead, trying to relieve the tension.

"Naruto…" Gaara moaned. "Oh _Naruto_…"

His member growing at the redhead's words, Naruto kneaded harder, working on a particularly tense knot. Gaara continued to moan, thrashing back and forth and making the water splash over the edge of the tub. Naruto released a low chuckle, digging his thumbs into Gaara's tense shoulders.

"Naruto…" Gaara moaned. "Take me…"

Unsure if the redhead meant what Naruto hoped he meant, the blonde stopped his kneading. Gaara released a low growl.

"Naruto," Gaara snarled. "Keep up with the massage or fuck me now…"

Naruto's hands slid below the water, a finger sliding into the redhead without warning. Gaara let out a soft moan, eyes rolling back into his head. Naruto's other hand returned to the redhead's member, stroking it softly. Gaara's moans grew louder as he bucked up into the hand, a second finger sliding into him. Naruto dropped his head to mark the pale skin before him.

"Naruto…" the redhead groaned. "More…"

Naruto added another finger obediently, stretching the redhead as gently as possible. Gaara continued to thrust into the blonde's hand eagerly until Naruto began to actually pump it. Moaning loudly, the redhead allowed the blonde to keep marking him.

"Enough…" Gaara hissed. "Get your fingers out!"

Naruto removed them in a daze, wrapping the arm around the redhead's waist. Gaara lifted his hips eagerly, wanting to be entered. Naruto carefully positioned himself, glad of the water acting as a lubricant, and allowed Gaara to slide down onto him. Gaara moaned loudly, dropping his head back onto the blonde's shoulder. Naruto bit his shoulder, already thrusting his hips slightly. Gaara released a long shaky breath.

"Move…" he breathed. "Now…"

Naruto did just that. He thrust his hips up, holding Gaara's hips to help. Gaara moaned lowly as Naruto built up a deliciously slow pace.

Their lovemaking was just that, lovemaking. It was slow, gentle and deep. Every thrust of Naruto's hips resounded deep inside the redhead, filling him completely and sending pleasure crashing through him in waves. Gaara's low moans filled the room, combining with Naruto's satisfied growls. As Naruto lowered his head to attack the redhead's neck again, his hand snuck around to pump his member, moving the redhead with one hand.

Naruto smashed into a different spot inside of Gaara, causing the redhead's moan to become jumbled and gargled. Naruto repeated the action, receiving the same reaction.

"Naruto…" the redhead moaned. "Oh Kami-sama, _Naruto…_"

"You like that?" Naruto asked softly, licking the redhead's ear. Gaara nodded, twisting on the blonde's lap. "Good…"

"M-More…" Gaara moaned, suddenly feeling a desire to have the blonde go deeper, harder and faster. This would be the only time he would ever get to be taken by Naruto after all. Sasuke was too damn possessive. "I-I need… hard…"

"No," Naruto growled, clutching the redhead's member slightly tighter. "This is nice… slow, deep… nice…I promise you, Gaara, we'll go _wild_ next time."

"N-Next time…?" The redhead breathed. "B-But Sasuke-"

Naruto growled, biting hard on the redhead's shoulder.

"You're entirely too delicious for me to give up," Naruto muttered. "I don't want anyone else inside of you."

"B-But…" Gaara trailed off, unable to believe it. Naruto let out a small snarl.

"_Mine,_" The blonde growled. "Sasuke will understand, he never lets me top… he'll understand…I guess I know why _he_ gets like he does about _me_ now…"

Gaara let out a loud whimper, looking up at the blonde pleadingly.

"You mean it?" He whispered. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Of course I fucking mean it," Naruto snarled. "You're _mine, _Gaara! No one else's! Mine! If anyone fucking touches you I'll rip them limb from limb! You're _mine._"

"Y-You make me s-sound like a-a pet!" Gaara gasped out. Naruto bit his shoulder again.

"You are," he growled. "My pet… my little tanuki…all mine, forever…"

Gaara allowed a smile to slip onto his face as he closed his eyes softly.

"Yours…" he whispered. "All yours… forever…"

Naruto let out a possessive growl before pumping the redhead's member faster. Gaara gasped loudly, feeling his orgasm approaching. Naruto pumped even faster, pushing him to the edge.

"Gaara…" he hissed. "I'm going to come inside you, and it's going to fill you right up, staining you as mine. It'll leak out of you, float into the water for you to see, mixing with your own…"

Gaara cried out, his climax right there, yet out of reach. Naruto bit his neck again.

"And then, every time you come in here, you'll remember this night," he continued. "And you'll remember who you belong to!"

"I-I…" Gaara trailed off with a gasp. "I don't u-use this r-room!"

Naruto grinned, licking the redhead's neck.

"Well, we'll have to do this in every room," he murmured. "Until we find one you _do _use…"

Gaara screamed, his orgasm hitting, sparked by the blonde's words. Naruto felt the redhead's walls clamping on his and moaned loudly. Gaara's seed shot out into the water, turning it a questionable color. Naruto filled Gaara to the brim, grinning as he practically _felt _his essence staining the redhead. Gaara moaned loudly, dropping back against the blonde, exhausted. Naruto wrapped an arm around his redhead's waist, his other hand still curled around the tanuki's member, his own member still sheathed.

With a reluctant sigh, Naruto lifted Gaara up slightly to pull out of him. To his surprise, Gaara pushed back down against him.

"Stay…" the redhead breathed. "Stay there…"

Naruto smiled softly, letting the redhead fall back on him. Gaara snuggled against the kitsune's chest happily, drifting off. Naruto left his hand wrapped around the redhead's member as the exhaustion of the mission caught up with him.

* * *

Hours later, the two were dragged from their sleep by the bathroom door opening and a silky, dark familiar voice:

"Hn… interesting…"


	3. Sasuke's Discovery

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… but I own a Gaara plushie! Does that count?

**Summary: **Sasuke returns to his room to find Gaara's clothes. What happens when he goes into the bathroom? …yaoi, SasuNaruGaa, sequel to Gaara's Temptation.

**Other: **'_Thinking_' _**Flashback/memory**_

* * *

**Sasuke's Discovery**

_**

* * *

  
**_

Sasuke was tired.

He wasn't in need of a reattachment, but he wouldn't mind some sex with Naruto anyway, just for the heck of it.

He entered his and his blonde's room at the Kazekage manor, where they had been staying during their stay in Suna. To Sasuke's surprise, the blonde wasn't there. He looked around and his eyes fell upon a pile of clothes on the ground. White and blue kage robes, a black standard ninja top, a pair of zori…

"Hn,"

Sasuke was a genius. He wasn't stupid. He had seen the hungry looks the young Kazekage had been throwing his blonde when the redhead thought no one was looking, and Sasuke knew that the blonde had been interested.

Sasuke was surprise to find he wasn't angry. He was more… intrigued. He knew how the seme food chain worked in this instance: it was Sasuke on top, topping Naruto, the next position was said blonde, topping the redhead, and Gaara was on the bottom, the ultra uke.

"So long as he's not _in_ my blonde," Sasuke growled, stopping towards the bathroom where he could sense them. "I'm fine with it…"

Sasuke had to admit, the redhead was gorgeous. He was just like Naruto, except complete opposites. An evil smirk flickered onto the raven's face.

"Hell," he murmured. "It'll be like doing it with twins… without the gross incest…"

Sasuke paused to think about it. Naruto had blonde hair and blue eyes, Gaara had red hair and green eyes, their hair was exactly the same, the untidy mop Sasuke loved, and their bodies were both slender, even though one was tan and the other was pale.

'_The only thing missing is a brunette with brown eyes,_' the raven thought, amused. '_Then I'd have all three… hmm, Kiba's a brunette with brown eyes… same hair too… note to self: think about this later._'

Sasuke didn't hesitate to stomp into the bathroom, his member stirring already. His eyes widened slightly as his member became harder at the sight before him. Naruto was lying in a tub full of water, Gaara stretched out on top of him, both of them totally naked. Naruto's hand was curled around the redhead's limp member, and Sasuke could see from their positioning that Naruto was still inside the redhead.

"Hn… interesting…" Sasuke murmured. Naruto and Gaara's eyes shot open, locking on him instantly.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto stuttered, staring up at the raven, startled. "Y-You're back…"

"Acute observation, dobe," Sasuke drawled. Naruto flushed.

"Look, uh," Naruto looked down at Gaara, who was laying with his head on Naruto's shoulder, looking up at him. Something hardened in Naruto's face. He looked back up at Sasuke, eyes filled with determination, bringing both arms up to tighten around the redhead.

"We're keeping him, Sasuke!" He declared fiercely. "I want him! You never let me top, b-but aside from that… well, look at him! I want to keep him so I will!"

Gaara looked back at the Uchiha, trying to gauge his reaction. Sasuke had his eyes locked on Naruto's face, his own face emotionless. Gaara let his own eyes trail down the Uchiha's body and he froze.

"Naruto…" the redhead breathed. Naruto continued to rant.

"-so we're gonna keep him!" Naruto snapped. "It's only fa-"

"Naruto…"

"-started off as a reattachment just like with yo-"

"_Naruto…_"

Naruto cut himself off, looking down at the delicate redhead in his arms with concern. Gaara looked back up at him.

"He's hard," he said simply. Naruto's eyes widened before turning back to Sasuke. His eyes trailed down the raven, stopping on the bulge in the raven's pants.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto breathed. Sasuke moved forward, kneeling beside the tub and inspecting Gaara.

"He's gorgeous, Naruto," he confirmed, reaching up to trace a finger along Gaara's jaw. The redhead watched him with cautious eyes. "I don't mind you fucking him…"

Naruto sighed in relief, slumping back in the tub. Sasuke's finger trailed up along the Sabaku's face, his black orbs locked on the teal ones. When the raven's hand reached the top of Gaara's head, he slipped his fingers into the Kazekage's hair.

"However…" the raven murmured. The hand in Gaara's hair tightened, thrusting the tanuki's head back, exposing his neck. "He is not to enter you. Ever. He belongs to you while _you _belong to _me_."

Naruto quickly brought up his hands to remove Sasuke's fingers from the red locks.

"Of course, Sasuke," Naruto confirmed. "We understand completely."

Sasuke left his eyes locked on Gaara's, allowing the blonde to hold his hand. Gaara looked straight back at him and Sasuke smirked. He knew that Gaara would never try to top Naruto. He could see it in his eyes.

And Gaara wouldn't. Gaara had to admit, he _liked _being on the bottom. All he had to do was lay there while Naruto did all the work. Aside from that, he loved the feel of Naruto filling him, and wouldn't have it any other way.

Sasuke returned his gaze to Naruto before leaning in to claim the blonde's lips. Naruto gave over to the kiss completely, allowing Sasuke total dominance. Sasuke took advantage of it, ravishing the blonde's mouth and lapping up the odd strawberry taste that had to come from Gaara. Sasuke felt the need to taste that for himself in its pure form, but not at that moment. At that moment, Sasuke simply wanted to re-explore his blonde's mouth.

A small whimper drew the two apart. The both looked down to see Gaara watching them with wide eyes, his soft pink lips open slightly. Sasuke took the invitation, diving down to taste the pink mouth. Gaara opened his mouth instantly, allowing Sasuke to explore. Immediately, the raven was assaulted by the taste of strawberry.

As Naruto watched the two he lowered his hand back to Gaara's member, pumping the slowly hardening organ. Gaara moaned loudly, sparking excitement in Naruto's own member, causing Gaara to moan louder as the organ grew inside of him. Naruto attacked the redhead's neck, marking him enthusiastically.

Sasuke withdrew from Gaara's mouth, licking the redhead's lips once before sitting back. Gaara's eyes shot open and he watched the raven with large pleading eyes. Sasuke rose with a blank face.

"Bedroom," he growled, drawing Naruto's gaze. "Now…"

Naruto nodded, lifting Gaara from his member. Gaara whimpered slightly as it slid out from him, closing his eyes as the hand on his own member retreated. Sasuke reached down, lifting the wet redhead out of Naruto's arms himself, cradling him gently. Naruto rose, eyes filled with adoration as he looked both his lovers over. Gaara gazed up at Sasuke, eyes wide. Sasuke calmly leant in to nuzzle his neck softly before handing him back to Naruto. Naruto scooped him up tight, frowning at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, leaning in to kiss the blonde softly.

"Don't worry, dobe," he murmured. "I'm not going to take him from you…"

Naruto relaxed visibly, smiling down at the redhead. Gaara looked up at Sasuke curiously. Sasuke's smirk grew.

"Besides," the raven murmured, crossing to the bathroom door. "You own him, _I _own _you_… so he's already mine by default."

Naruto squawked indignantly, gathering Gaara closer to him. Gaara smiled at the protectiveness of the blonde, leaning up to kiss his neck softly. Naruto looked down at him with kind eyes.

"Dobe!" Sasuke's voice sounded from the bedroom. Gaara's body thrummed with excitement as Naruto carried him out of the room to the bedroom. Sasuke was waiting by the bed, naked, his eyes gleaming. Naruto grinned, stumbling slightly as he hurried forward. Sasuke watched them both hurry over before gesturing to the bed.

"On the bed," he ordered. "Now."

Naruto laid Gaara down gently before joining the redhead on the bed. The blonde hovered over him, looking down at the gorgeous splayed out tanuki. Unable to resist temptation, he leaned in to claim his lips deeply. Gaara allowed Naruto's tongue to enter, flooding him with the taste of pineapple. Gaara arched his back up, pressing his bare, wet chest against Naruto's. Gaara bucked his hips, trying to get friction between his still-hard member and Naruto's. Naruto chuckled, breaking away from the redhead's mouth.

"Easy, pet," he murmured. "We'll get to that soon…"

"Pet?" Sasuke murmured, crawling onto the bed next to Naruto. Naruto turned to look at him, smiling sweetly as he nuzzled Sasuke's neck.

"Yes… pet…" the blonde said softly. "Gaara's my little pet tanuki…"

Gaara flushed, looking to the side. Sasuke chuckled, leaning in.

"Mmm… what an adorable pet you have," he breathed, looking the redhead over. "Can I pat him?"

Gaara turned his gaze back to the Uchiha quickly. Sasuke smirked at him. Naruto shuffled to the side, allowing Sasuke full access to Gaara.

"Of course…" he said seductively. "Be careful… he bites…"

Gaara glared at the blonde, humiliated and turned on by it all. Sasuke's smirk grew as he reached out a hand to trace the redhead's thigh, drawing Gaara's gaze back to him.

"Well, if he bites…" Sasuke said. "I guess we'll have to get him a collar and leash…"

Gaara growled, pushing himself up on his elbows.

"No," he snapped. "No collar, no lea-Ahh!"

Gaara dropped back as Sasuke began to pump his member slowly. Naruto grinned, stretching out beside the redhead, stroking his chest softly.

"He's good at that, isn't he pet?" Naruto said. Gaara glared up at him. "Now don't glare, you know it feels good… Sasuke likes to be complimented, so why don't you tell him how good it feels."

Gaara opened his mouth to growl at the blonde, but Sasuke chose that moment to speed up, fingering the slit of the member occasionally.

"Ahh!" Gaara cried, bucking up into the hand. "Oh…"

"Come on, Gaara," Sasuke purred. "Talk to me… does it feel good?"  
As Sasuke continued to pump the redhead's member, Naruto sat up and busied himself with creating hickies on the raven's shoulder and neck. Sasuke ignored him, eyes locked on Gaara.

"Well, if it doesn't feel good," Sasuke murmured. "Maybe I should stop…"

"No!" Gaara cried. "No! I-It feels good…"

Sasuke pumped even faster, smearing about the precum.

"How good?" He asked, eyes glinting. Gaara moaned loudly.

"So good…" he moaned. "So good…"

"I'm glad you think so," Sasuke murmured. "Now maybe Naruto will demonstrate his own little talent, since he's obviously so eager."

Gaara switched his gaze to the blonde and was shocked at the incredible desire and hunger radiating from the kitsune's blue orbs. Naruto had abandoned Sasuke's neck the moment Gaara became vocal.

Sasuke removed his hand from Gaara's member, causing the redhead to moan in disappointment. The raven calmly held the hand up to Naruto, who took it and sucked the precum off the fingers; moaning loudly and leaving his mouth open for Gaara and Sasuke to watch. Gaara released his own moan, while Sasuke smirked, looking down at the redhead.

"You must taste good, pet," he murmured. "Now _I'm _intrigued…"

Sasuke removed his fingers and Naruto returned his gaze to Gaara, eyes glinting. Before Gaara could react, Naruto leaned in, giving his member a long lick from base to tip. Gaara cried out, gripping the sheets tightly. Naruto grinned, wrapping his lips around the head of Gaara's erection. Holding the redhead's hips down, Naruto lowered his head all the way down, taking Gaara's member into his mouth entirely. Gaara gasped loudly at the heat, gripping the sheets tighter. Once Naruto's nose was tickled by hair he began to move, sucking and bobbing his head at the same time.

Gaara cried out, trying to buck against Naruto's restraints.

"Oh he definitely likes _that,_" Sasuke murmured. "Well, let's get started."

Gaara watched with wide eyes as Sasuke dropped his saliva-covered fingers down to Naruto's rear, obviously about to prepare him. As Sasuke pushed the first finger in, Naruto released a moan. The vibrations shuddered through Gaara causing him to moan himself. Every time Naruto moaned, Gaara moaned with him.

Sasuke smirked as he prepared his blonde, slipping in a second finger. He was making them both moan with one hand, he would definitely brag about that later. But for now…

Naruto let out a half moan, half whimper as Sasuke's third finger entered him, stretching him quickly.

"Oh Kami-sama…" Gaara panted. "T-That feels…"

"Yes, pet?" Sasuke prompted. Gaara panted heavily. "How does it feel?"

Gaara didn't reply, he simply twisted on the bed, face screwed up. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"That's not an answer, pet," Sasuke growled. "Now, talk to me or I'll take the fingers out. You wouldn't want to deprive poor Naruto would you?"

"N-No…" Gaara moaned, feeling Naruto scrape his teeth lightly over his member in warning. "Don't t-take them out…"

"Then talk to me," Sasuke demanded. "Talk to me or I'll deprive your master of his pleasure…"

"M-Master?" Gaara questioned, feeling his orgasm rising. "W-Wha…?"

"You're our pet," Sasuke said, thrusting his fingers faster into Naruto's heat. "So we're your masters…"

Naruto moaned appreciatively around Gaara's member, causing the redhead to moan himself. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, it seems you approve then," Sasuke said. Gaara glared at him. "So how does it feel?"

"G-Good…" Gaara choked out. "S-So _fucking _good…"

"You're about to come, aren't you?" Sasuke asked, lowering his eyelids. "Don't try and deny it, it's all over your face."

Gaara panted, nodding. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, Naruto," he said, leaning in to murmur in his blonde lover's ear. "It's up to you; do you want to taste him now? Or simply lick him clean later?"

Naruto moaned, sucking harder. Gaara gasped, arching his back.

"Oh! Oh fuck!" He cried. Sasuke smirked.

"Hn, I guess you're going for both…" he muttered. Sasuke returned his attention to Naruto's entrance, slamming his fingers into a spot he knew would cause Naruto to scream.

And Naruto did. He screamed around Gaara's member, tossing the redhead over the edge.

"Masters!" He cried automatically. "Oh fuck yes!"

Sasuke moaned at the cry, removing his fingers from the blonde. Naruto sat up, Gaara's seed spilling down his chin. He turned to glare at Sasuke.

"Y-You made me s-spill…" he panted. "I-I didn't d-drink it all…"

Sasuke calmly licked the substance off Naruto's face, making the other boy roll his eyes. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, looking down at Gaara.

"You _do _taste nice…" he murmured. "_Very _nice…"

Leaning in, Sasuke licked up the fallen seed that had splattered over Gaara's crotch and thighs. Gaara moaned, feeling his member swell again. Naruto calmly pushed Sasuke out of the way, grabbing Gaara's legs and pushing them up against the redhead's chest. He looked over his shoulder at Sasuke.

"No more waiting…" he said in a low growl. "We do this _now._"

Sasuke moved in, pushing Naruto into the 'Doggy Style' position over Gaara. Naruto grinned down at the redhead.

"Oh and Sasuke," he said, eyes locked on Gaara's.

"Yeah?" Came the reply as Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance, while Naruto did the same to Gaara's, which was still stretched from earlier.

"I promised our pet," Naruto began, eyes glinting. "That this time we'd go _wild._"

A low chuckle came from Sasuke as he leaned over Naruto's shoulder to eye the redhead.

"Perfect," he purred. "Because looking at you two, I don't think I can do this any other way…"

Gaara moaned loudly, reaching up to run his hands through Naruto's hair.

"Please…" he breathed, locking eyes with Sasuke. "Please, master…"

"Of course, pet," Sasuke murmured. "As you wish…"

Gaara gasped as he felt Naruto's member begin to push into him. He gripped the blonde's hair tightly, a smile slipping onto his face as Naruto's member returned to where it belonged. Once the head was swallowed up, Naruto stopped, panting lightly.

"Tight…" he muttered. "So damn tight… ok, Sasuke."

Sasuke gripped his blonde's hips tight, guiding his member into the kitsune's entrance. He, too, only allowed the head to be swallowed before he stopped. Naruto and Gaara were both panting harder.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded, unable to speak.

"Yes, master," Gaara moaned. "W-We're ready…"

Sasuke smirked at the title, loving that they had brought the Kazekage of Suna down to calling them 'master.' Not dwelling on it any longer, Sasuke slammed his hips forward, sheathing himself to the hilt in Naruto's heat, who, in turn, sheathed himself in Gaara. Naruto and Gaara both cried out in ecstasy, Gaara's fingers tightening in the blonde's hair. Sasuke smirked, leaning forward to attack Naruto's neck.

"G-Good?" He panted. "Is that good?"  
"You know it is, teme!" Naruto snapped. "Now move!"

"Are you sure Gaara is ready?" Sasuke sneered, but Gaara was touched to hear the undertone of concern.

"I-I'm ready…" Gaara breathed. "Move…"

Sasuke nodded and began to thrust. As opposed to Naruto's gentle and slow thrusts, Sasuke's were hard, fast and animalistic. Gaara gripped Naruto's hair harder, moaning louder and louder until he was almost screaming. Naruto groaned and moaned loudly, thrusting his own hips in time with Sasuke. The feeling of being filled and sheathed at the same time was a new sensation. Sasuke grunted lowly, his eyes soaking in the two Jinchuuriki before him.

"More!" Naruto demanded. "Fuck! Harder!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly, but thrust harder none the less.

"Demanding dobe…" he muttered. Naruto growled lightly.

"Fucking teme…" he replied. Sasuke slammed harder; hitting Naruto's prostrate with a smirk. Naruto screamed out, his arm shaking slightly. He groaned lowly as Sasuke continued to pound his prostrate evilly, looking down at Gaara. Gaara stared back with a slight smirk for the raven before Naruto's eyes opening drew his gaze. Naruto frowned at him.

"Y-You th-think it's fu-funny?" Naruto growled. Gaara smirk widened, and he managed to nod. Suddenly, Naruto shuffled slightly, and Gaara cried out, his hands sliding from the blonde's hair to his shoulders. Naruto grinned.

"F-Faster, 'Suke," he commanded shakily. "I found i-it…"

Sasuke smirked again, slamming in harder and faster. Soon, Gaara was screaming, clinging to Naruto desperately. Naruto's voice harmonized with his as Sasuke pounded them ruthlessly, pushing them closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck…" Naruto whispered. "Oh fuck…"

"T-That's it, kitsune," Sasuke growled. "Louder…"

"'Suke…" Naruto moaned. "Oh 'Suke…"

"Mmm… you're always so vocal…" Sasuke moaned. "Now, how about our pet?"

Sasuke locked eyes with the redhead, while Naruto grinned wider. Gaara glared at them.

"No, Gaara's n-not vocal," Naruto murmured. "H-He's quiet…"

"We'll see," Sasuke said simply, slowing down his thrusts. Gaara's glare intensified as Sasuke smirked.

"Does it f-feel good, pet?" He asked. Gaara continued to glare. "Well?"

"Gaara…" Naruto moaned. "Just m-make some fucking noise so h-he'll go faster!"

"No," Sasuke snarled. "Don't you fucking dare fake the noises!"  
Gaara bit his lip to repress his moans further, seeing how far he could push the brunette. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, smirking slightly at the challenge.

"Come on, pet," Sasuke murmured in a silky seductive voice. "Come on… you know you wanna make some noise…"

Gaara bit his lip harder, about to give in when…

"Gaara!" Naruto cried. "Fucking hell!"

At the blonde's cry a small moan flew from Gaara's lips and Sasuke pounced.

Slamming in as hard as he could, he picked his tempo up quickly, striking both of his Jinchuuriki's prostrates. Gaara cried out, gripping Naruto's shoulders.

"Fuck!" Gaara cried. "Holy fuck!"

Sasuke smirked down at him, leaning in to lick Naruto's neck.

"That's our pet…" he murmured. "We're all so close, aren't we?"

Gaara and Naruto released twin moans, and Sasuke growled lightly.

"Come," he hissed. "Come both of you…"

With one final thrust, Naruto and Gaara exploded. Gaara burst over his own stomach with a feral cry while Naruto filled him with a strangled scream. As Naruto's walls clamped down on his member, Sasuke spurted his seed into the blonde, biting his shoulder.

Naruto's arms gave out, but Sasuke caught him. He held the blonde up, shaking him slightly.

"You're not done, kitsune," he reminded him. "Our pet still needs cleaning…"  
Naruto's eyes shot open immediately. He leaned down eagerly, straining against Sasuke's grip. Sasuke released him and Naruto lowered his face to Gaara's abdomen. As Gaara watched, holding his breath, Naruto trailed his tongue through the mess before leaning back and drawing his tongue back into his mouth. The taste was odd and bitter, yet Naruto always found himself craving more. He leaned back down to taste more, and soon was shocked to see he had lapped it all up. Naruto let out a slight moan of disappointment before leaning back against Sasuke, allowing the raven to taste the redhead on his tongue.

Sasuke plundered the kitsune's mouth eagerly, lapping up the tanuki's taste.

As they drew apart, they looked down to see Gaara had fallen asleep, utterly spent. Naruto smiled softly before falling forward to rest beside the tanuki, pulling him into his arms. Sasuke slid to the other side of the redhead, wrapping his arms around both Jinchuuriki. Naruto leaned over to kiss him softly before nuzzling his face into Gaara's hair. Gaara stirred, making a chirping noise before settling back down. Both Konoha-nin's stared down at him before snickering.

"Mmm, we'll tease him about it later," Naruto mumbled, closing his eyes and drifting off. Sasuke leaned in to kiss the blonde's head gently before sliding down to do the same to the redhead.

"Night love," he murmured, eyes on Naruto. His gaze shifted to Gaara. "Night pet…"

Neither Jinchuuriki stirred. Sasuke retightened his grip on the two, smirking.

'_Four hours… I'll give them four hours until I wake them up… then we'll have another round… ku, ku, ku…_'

Gaara shifted in his sleep, nuzzling closer to Naruto. Said blonde wrapped his arms around the redhead tighter, both of them feeling the evil intent in the air.


	4. Kiba's Master

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine!! Damn…

**Summary: **Konoha's new ambassador arrives at Suna with his two ANBU guards. What happens when Sasuke decides he wants another pet? Oh look! Kiba! KibaSasuNaruGaa, SasuKibaNaruGaa, KibaGaa, SasuNaru

**Other: **'_Thinking_' _**Flashback/Dream**_

**Pairings: **KibaSasuNaruGaa, SasuKibaNaruGaa, KibaGaa, SasuNaru

* * *

**Kiba's Master**

* * *

"Anything else?" Gaara asked coldly. Temari didn't flinch.

"The new Konoha Ambassador shall be arriving shortly," she informed him. "With his entourage of two ANBU."

"Fine," Gaara hissed. Temari took a step back. Gaara had been on edge for a few months, ever since a squad of Konoha ANBU had left. "Are you done?"

"I'll send him in when he arrives," she said carefully.

"No need," a voice from the door announced. "They've arrived."

Gaara looked up to see his brother enter, leading two Konoha ANBU with him. Gaara snorted at the sight of the first one. Kiba's mask was useless so long as Akamaru was next to him.

"The dog stays out," Gaara said frostily. "I don't want dog hair all over my office."

The ANUB remained facing him for a moment, probably glaring, before looking down at the large dog. The dog looked up at him before letting out a small whine. Turning, the dog slinked out, watched by the ANBU.

Gaara looked over to the other ANBU and froze. Even with the mask, Sasuke was unmistakable, especially to someone like Gaara who knew him so… intimately.

Kankuro stepped away from the door and the ambassador himself entered. Gaara almost groaned as Naruto grinned at him, but held it in.

Temari began to welcome the ambassador as Gaara spaced out.

"_**Then talk to me," Sasuke demanded. "Talk to me or I'll deprive your master of his pleasure…"**_

"_**M-Master?" Gaara questioned, feeling his orgasm rising. "W-Wha…?"**_

"_**You're our pet," Sasuke said, thrusting his fingers faster into Naruto's heat. "So we're your masters…"**_

_**Naruto moaned appreciatively around Gaara's member, causing the redhead to moan himself. Sasuke smirked.**_

"_**Well, it seems you approve then,"**_

"Well, since we're all friends here," Naruto began loudly, recapturing Gaara's attention. "How about we make this 'masks off'?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate. He tugged his mask off in an instant, revealing those incredibly beautiful features that had haunted Gaara's dreams. Naruto grinned, locking eyes with the redhead, reminding Gaara of the other half of his dreams.

Temari smiled at the other blonde.

"We'll leave you all now," she said, shooting Kankuro a look. "So you can talk."

Kankuro nodded and Temari crossed to the door. They both shot Gaara a warning look, obviously trying to tell him to socialize, before leaving. Naruto smirked before turning his gaze on Kiba. Sasuke saw the blonde's attention shift and followed his gaze. He frowned when he saw Kiba still had his mask on. He calmly threw his towards the inu's feet.

"Come on, Kiba," Sasuke purred. "Take it off…"

Kiba flushed before reaching up to grip his own mask. He didn't want to remove it. Not only did the Kazekage creep him out slightly with his cold eeriness, but Sasuke and Naruto, who had always been slightly touchy-feely with each other, had gotten _very _touchy-feely on the trip to Suna, not only with each other. Kiba had been groped on a number of occasions, and the innuendos were enough to make his blush. Despite it all, Kiba had to admit that he liked it.

Kiba dropped the mask to the ground, meeting Sasuke's eyes boldly. He almost blushed as Sasuke licked his lips slowly, his pink tongue darting out to trace his mouth.

Naruto smirked as the mask hit the floor, crossing immediately to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes didn't leave Kiba's as the blonde pushed his body against Sasuke's, gripping his hair and attacking his neck enthusiastically. Sasuke calmly tilted his head back, giving Naruto more room, eyes locked on Kiba.

A small whimper drew Kiba's gaze to the forgotten Kazekage, and the inu was shocked to see the redhead staring at Naruto and Sasuke, eyes wide. For Gaara, it was pure torture. Sasuke and Naruto were touching each other in front of him and he was stuck behind his stupid desk.

As soon as he heard the whimper, Naruto abandoned Sasuke's neck, licking it once before sauntering towards Gaara. Kiba's eyes followed him as the blonde reached the desk, tilting Gaara's head up with one hand.

Gaara watched the blonde with wide, pleading eyes. His lips were slightly parted, his breathing heavy. Naruto smiled at the sight.

"Don't worry, pet," he murmured loud enough for Kiba to hear. "We haven't forgotten you…"

Naruto claimed Gaara's lips gently, eliciting a soft whimper from the redhead. Gaara opened his mouth, surrendering to the blonde entirely. Naruto slid his tongue into the tanuki's mouth, lapping up the strawberry taste he had missed so much.

Kiba stared at the two, shocked. He watched as Naruto dominated the slender redhead, claiming his mouth deeply. A pair of arms sliding around his waist reminded him of Sasuke. Kiba stiffened, trying to turn, but a pair of lips just below his ear stopped him.

"Don't move," Sasuke ordered. "Just enjoy the show. They're getting serious."

Kiba defied the little voice that screeched to get Sasuke off him by turning back to the redhead and the blonde. To his surprise, Naruto was tugging the redhead's robe off impatiently, and Gaara wasn't protesting at all. Gaara rose, tugging the robe off himself before attacking himself to Naruto's mouth again. Naruto let his tongue re-explore the tanuki's mouth for a moment before sliding down to his neck, the blonde's rough hands slipping under the back of the light black top the redhead wore.

Kiba felt hands slip under his own top, tracing his stomach softly.

"Sasuke," he growled. "What do you _think_ you're doing?"

"Just enjoy it," Sasuke murmured, reaching the other brunette's nipples. "And enjoy the show…"

Sasuke tweaked one of the inu's nipples, his other hand rubbing Kiba's chest. Kiba leaned back against the slightly shorter ninja, allowing a soft moan to slip through his lips.

At the moan, Naruto looked up from the now-shirtless redhead's neck. His eyes flew to where Sasuke stood, arms wrapped around Kiba, hands up his top. He smirked at the slightly lustful look on Kiba's face before turning back to Gaara. Gaara watched him with wide eyes, causing a slight growl to rise in Naruto's throat. He had gone too long without his pet.

"Gaara," he murmured. The redhead's eyes lit up. "Go take a look at our new pet, tell us what you think…"

Gaara rose instantly, eyes locked on Kiba. He stalked over to the panting inu, noticing Sasuke's interested look as he reached the brunette. Kiba's eyes locked onto his cautiously. He had no idea how the gorgeous redhead would react to his intrusion on their little… whatever it was.

Gaara's eyes traced the attractive brunette's body, taking in everything. He let his eyes reach the inu's before he moved, stepping forward and claiming the inu's lips. Kiba moaned as Gaara's lips hit his, allowing the redhead to slip his tongue inside. As a strawberry taste assaulted him, Kiba growled lightly. He was _not _going to be dominated. He forced Gaara's tongue out of his mouth, following it into the redhead's. He explored eagerly, lapping up more of the strawberry taste. Gaara moaned softly at the raspberry taste that assaulted him, reaching out to grip the brunette's top.

Sasuke retreated from Kiba, allowing the brunette to wrap his arms around Gaara. Sasuke moved to the side of the two where he was joined by Naruto. Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist, eyes wide as he watched the two. Sasuke smirked.

"Beautiful…" he whispered. Naruto nodded in agreement. Sasuke turned to him, smiling slightly before kissing him deeply. Naruto mewled softly, opening his mouth instantly. Sasuke plunged in deeply, lapping up his kitsune's pineapple taste. Naruto leaned against the raven heavily.

Kiba tore his lips from Gaara's gasping heavily. Gaara panted, eyes gazing up at the brunette with a strange look in his eyes.

"Delicious…" he whispered, leaning up to trail a kisses along Kiba's jaw. "You taste delicious…"

Kiba pulled the redhead closer to him, nuzzling his hair. Gaara pulled back slightly, eyes locked on Kiba's neck. He was lowering his lips to the brunette's neck, but a pair of hands pulled him back. He thumped against Sasuke's chest, looking up at the raven with wide eyes. Sasuke gave him a reprimanding look.

"Not yet pet," he murmured. "_I _want to be the first to mark our new pet…"

"Pet?" Kiba barked. "What the hell are you talking abo-"

Kiba's words were cut off as Naruto tugged his top over his head, tossing it to the side.

"Quiet pet," he ordered, running his hands along the brunette's broad shoulders, rubbing them. "We'll explain. Gaara."

Sasuke released the redhead at the blonde's command, and Gaara flew forward to Kiba instantly, pulling the brunette into another kiss. Kiba moaned softly, slipping his tongue into the tanuki's mouth instantly. Before the two could get heated, hands tugged them apart. Naruto smirked as Kiba reached for Gaara. Gaara gave Sasuke an irritate look but remained obediently in his arms.

"Now," Naruto began. "It's simple. We tell you what to do. You will obey us."

Kiba gave a slight growl.

"Like hell I will," he snarled. "I'm not some damn dog."

"Of course you are," Sasuke murmured, amused. "You're our little inu. Just like Gaara's our tanuki."

Before Kiba could reply, Naruto claimed his mouth. Kiba was immediately assaulted with the taste of pineapple as Naruto's tongue pushed into his mouth. Kiba tried to force it out, but it only resulted in Naruto withdrawing.

"Bad boy…" Naruto murmured. "You have to submit. You are not the dominating one."

Kiba growled again, but Sasuke let out his own growl, frustrated.

"Naruto, step aside," he ordered. Naruto did so, watching Sasuke curiously. Sasuke pushed Gaara into Naruto's arms, circling Kiba like a hawk.

"What are you going to do, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, pulling Gaara against his body. Gaara nuzzled into him happily. Sasuke's eyes glinted.

"Break him," he replied simply. "You tried and failed."

In an instant, Sasuke moved, pushing Kiba into one of the chairs in front of the Kazekage's desk. Kiba glared up at him, about to retort, but Sasuke glared at him.

"Silence!" he hissed, standing in front of the other brunette, gripping the arms of the chair tightly, leaning in until he was nose to nose with Kiba. "Let me explain it to you simply. Naruto is mine. _Mine. _I am the only one allowed to enter him, unless I give my permission otherwise."

Kiba nodded, eyes locked on Sasuke's. He knew he had no say in the seme-uke hierarchy, but he was curious as to what his position he had in it.

"Now Gaara," Sasuke continued. "Is our little pet, yes, but he is mainly Naruto's. Naruto is the only one to enter _him, _unless _he _says otherwise. Naruto owns him completely, but I own Naruto, so Gaara is mine by default. But you…"

Sasuke trailed his lips down Kiba's cheek softly.

"You…" he breathed. "Shall be mine… my own little pet…"

Kiba let out a small whimper. He wanted Sasuke's taste. Sasuke smirked.

"Gaara and Naruto…" he murmured. "They love being uke's… and lately, I've been curious as to why. With you, I intend to find out what they love about it…"

Kiba's eyes widened and his breath caught. Did Sasuke mean…?

"Yes, inu," Sasuke murmured as if reading Kiba's thoughts. "I'm going to let you top me… but don't think for a minute that it means you are in charge. You will do as I command. Understood?"

Kiba nodded fervently, eyes on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke smirked, moving in to hover over Kiba's mouth.

"Good pet," he murmured, his lips tickling Kiba's. "You listened so attentively. I'll have to reward you…"

Kiba moaned lowly, trying to reach up for Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, leaning in to capture the inu's mouth. Kiba opened his mouth instantly, allowing Sasuke to slip his tongue inside. Sasuke lapped around, soaking up the raspberry taste, tinged with familiar hints of pineapple and strawberry. Kiba moaned loudly, sucking on the brunette's tongue.

Sasuke withdrew, smiling down at the flushed Kiba.

"Good pet," he murmured again. "Now, Naruto and I haven't seen our little tanuki for too long… so we want to get down to it…"

Kiba looked back over at Naruto and Gaara and his eyes widened. Sasuke looked over and sighed. Naruto and Gaara had gotten impatient. Naruto was holding Gaara up against the wall, grinding into him. Gaara had his legs wrapped around the blonde's waist as he ground back, head leaning against the wall as he moaned softly. Sasuke smirked, rising. He crossed to the two, placing an arm on either side of them, pushing his body against Naruto's. Slowly, he ground his own hardening member against Naruto's rear, smirking as Naruto's soft moans became louder.

Kiba watched the three with wide eyes before rising. He strode towards them, unsure of whether he was permitted to join them. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the inu, raising an eyebrow.

"Sometime initiative," he panted. "Is a good thing."

Kiba moved, placing his hands over the raven's, grinding into him heavily. Sasuke released a soft moan as Kiba pushed him harder against Naruto. Gaara leaned down, lips parted slowly, to meet Sasuke's eye.

"M-Master," he panted. "I-I haven't- you haven't- _we _haven't-"

Sasuke understood, leaning up to claim the redhead's mouth. Gaara moaned loudly as Sasuke's tongue slid into his mouth. Kiba groaned lowly, grinding harder.

"S-Stop!" Naruto managed to gasp out. "W-We're not d-doing this like th-this!"

Sasuke snapped out of his lust induced haze, releasing Gaara's mouth. Gaara groaned with disappointment as Sasuke withdrew, pushing Kiba back. Kiba fell back instantly, panting. Naruto allowed the redhead to slide down, pulling him against his chest.

"S-Sasuke," he panted. "I can't w-wait!"

"Me neither, love," Sasuke replied, leaning in to capture his mouth. "Let's do this."

Naruto attacked the raven's mouth, his arms releasing Gaara. Gaara slipped past him, headed for the inu. Kiba met him halfway, pulling him against him.

"Who would have thought," he mused against the redhead's lips. "That the Kazekage of Suna was so damn horny?"

Gaara glared up at him, pulling his lips down. Kiba attacked his mouth happily, ignoring the slight bite Gaara gave to his tongue.

"They've been gone," Gaara hissed, withdrawing. "For three months! Three _fucking _months!"

Kiba winced, nuzzling the redhead's hair.

"Well, Naruto's ambassador now," he said softly, drinking in the scent of the redhead. "So we'll be here for a long time…"

Gaara moaned softly, leaning up to kiss Kiba again.

Sasuke released Naruto, looking over at their pets. He smirked, having caught the end of their conversation.

"It seems our pet missed us," he murmured. Naruto nodded, eyes filled with pity. "Let's reward him for waiting so long…"

Sasuke and Naruto sauntered around to the back of their pets, ignoring the lip lock they were engaged in. Sasuke tugged his inu back against his chest, Naruto doing the same to Gaara. Kiba whimpered softly, but Sasuke latched onto his neck enthusiastically, turning the whimpers into moans. As Sasuke marked Kiba, Naruto slipped his own top off, allowing Gaara to attack his neck. As the redhead marked him, Naruto reached down to undo the tanuki's pants, fumbling slightly with eagerness.

Sasuke, seeing that Naruto was moving things along, undid Kiba's pants smoothly, letting them pool around his ankles. Kiba stepped out of the impatiently, kicking them to the side along with his shoes. Sasuke released his neck to pull his own top off, tossing it away. Kiba's eyes locked onto Sasuke's flawless skin, littered with marks from Naruto. Sasuke nodded and Kiba moved in, marking the raven. Sasuke tilted his head back, hands coming up to grip the inu's hips. He ground his hips into Kiba's, moaning as their clothed erections came into contact.

Gaara released Naruto's neck, kicking his pants off. He reached down; undoing Naruto's quickly, before tugging down. To his surprise, the blonde wasn't wearing anything underneath them. Naruto smiled at the redhead, tugging at the hemline of his boxers. Gaara stripped them off quickly, wanting to please the blonde.

Kiba's hands attacked Sasuke's pants, trying to undo them. Sasuke knocked his hands out of the way, undoing the pants himself. He kicked them away before tugging at Kiba's boxers. Kiba removed them instantly. Sasuke, like Naruto, had gone commando. Sasuke reattached himself to Kiba's neck instantly, marking his new pet.

Naruto turned to look at the naked brunette's out of the corner of his eye before smiling down at Gaara.

"Shall we join them, pet?" he asked. Gaara's eyes lit up and he nodded. Naruto smiled again, taking the redhead's hand and leading him over to the brunette's. Gaara instantly wrapped his arms around Kiba from behind, joining Sasuke in attacking the brunette's neck. Naruto sauntered around, tilting Kiba's head down to his and claiming his lips deeply. Kiba moaned at the triple assault, melting into a pile of goo. If he had any second thoughts before, they were gone now.

"Kiba…" Sasuke murmured, looking up at him. Kiba's eyes flew open instantly, and he tore his lips from Naruto's. "Good pet… on your knees."

Kiba dropped down instantly, tearing out of Gaara's arms. Unconcerned, the redhead switched to Naruto, marking him happily. Kiba looked up at Sasuke, eyes wide.

"Now pet," Sasuke purred. "I believe you know what to do."

Kiba didn't hesitate. He took Sasuke's member in his mouth instantly, sucking hard. Sasuke gripped the brunette's shoulders, panting slightly. Naruto smirked, moving around behind Sasuke. He leaned up to lick the raven's ear slightly.

"Sasuke…" he murmured. "If you're going to be entered, you need to be prepared."

Sasuke nodded, still panting slightly. Naruto smiled.

"I believe that since Kiba is entering you," Naruto continued. "It is his duty to prepare you… Gaara, Kiba, switch."

In a smooth move, Kiba released the raven's member with one last suck. Gaara moved in instantly, kneeling in Kiba's place and taking up the member. Sasuke gasped at the changeover. Naruto drew the inu back to Sasuke's rear.

"See here pet," he began. "You'll need to prepare my love, as I don't want him hurt."

"I understand, master," Kiba muttered, still embarrassed by the whole pet-situation. Naruto reached out to stroke his hair softly.

"Good," he murmured. "Now, give me your hand."

Kiba brought up his hand, curious as to what the blonde would do. Naruto took three of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. Kiba's eyes widened as Naruto left his mouth open, letting Kiba watch his tongue rolling around the digits. Once they were thoroughly coated, Naruto removed them, leading them down to Sasuke's rear. He pushed apart the pale cheeks, revealing what Naruto was looking for. Naruto smiled down at Kiba.

"Now remember," he said softly. "Sasuke's a virgin…"

Kiba let out a small moan, bring his three fingers up, pushing one in slowly.

Sasuke shuffled as the first finger entered him, frowning slightly. It didn't hurt, it just felt weird. He had no idea why Naruto and Gaara loved him to shove his fingers up their asses. Gaara hummed around his member, making him gasp and almost not notice the second finger sliding in. Sasuke panted as the fingers began to scissor him, realizing it didn't feel that bad… it felt quite good actually.

Naruto smiled as Kiba kept stretching Sasuke. Kiba looked up at him before frowning. Before Naruto could ask what was wrong, Kiba fell to his knees, taking Naruto's erection into his mouth. Naruto gasped, gripping the brunette's hair. Kiba bobbed his head back and forth, sucking the blonde's member enthusiastically, adding a third finger.

Sasuke bit his lip as the third finger entered him. A gasp behind him told him that his new pet was showing initiative again. Gaara scraped his teeth slightly over Sasuke's member, sucking harder. Sasuke smiled down at him, stroking his hair softly. He was obviously trying to make the intrusion as painless for Sasuke as possible. Suddenly, Kiba hit something in him that made him gasp loudly. Kiba poked the spot again, curiously. Naruto smirked down at the brunette, panting.

"Th-That's it, pet," he whispered. "Keep touching that."

Kiba did. He prodded the spot that made his master moan loudly. He rubbed it, smirking around Naruto's member at the low groan he received.

Sasuke gripped Gaara's hair, pulling him back. Gaara looked up with cautious eyes, unsure if he had done something wrong. Sasuke smiled at him before looking over his shoulder.

"Stop," he panted. "Or I'll come."

Kiba released Naruto's member and began to withdraw his fingers. Naruto caught his hand.

"Leave them in," he said amused. "Let's make Sasuke come."

"No," Sasuke snapped. "The first time I come tonight will be inside _you_, love."

"But Sasuke," Naruto whined. "There'll be time for that later…"

Sasuke glared at him, Naruto staring straight back. Kiba began to sweat, not sure who to obey. He let out a slight whimper, drawing the attention of the two. Sasuke's face cleared instantly.

"Very well," he murmured, smiling at the inu. In an instant, Gaara swallowed up Sasuke's member again. Kiba returned to thrusting his fingers in and out of Sasuke before narrowing his eyes at Gaara. Understanding, Gaara released Sasuke's member. Sasuke's eyes shot open and he glared down at the redhead, but the tanuki calmly moved out of the way, making room for Kiba to shuffle around. Sasuke's eyes widened as Kiba took the raven's member into his mouth, sucking fiercely. Kiba decided that if he had no choice in this pet-thing he was going to be a _damn_ good pet. Sasuke moaned, gripping the inu's shoulders as Kiba attacked him on both ends. The raven felt his orgasm riding, and his eyes flew open, locked on the other brunette. He wanted to see if Kiba drank it all.

Kiba prodded Sasuke's prostrate over and over, humming around the member in his mouth. He knew that his master would come soon, and he was going to drink it all. Sasuke's hands tightened on his shoulders as he moaned louder. Kiba scarped his teeth along Sasuke's member lightly, and Sasuke groaned loudly, bursting in the brunette's mouth. Kiba swallowed the hot seed greedily, trying not to spill a drop. Sasuke moaned as the other brunette milked him, rubbing his pet's shoulders.

Kiba released the soft member, looking up at Sasuke for approval. Sasuke met his eyes, panting.

"Stand," he ordered breathlessly. Kiba obeyed, his eyes cautious. Sasuke pulled him into a deep kiss, sliding his tongue around his mouth. Kiba melted into the raven, moaning softly. Sasuke pulled the brunette against him, roaming his mouth furiously.

They drew apart, Kiba panting heavily. Sasuke smirked at the inu, kissing him softly.

"You did _very _well, pet," he murmured. "Very well indeed…"

Kiba smiled, still panting. A soft moan reminded them of Gaara and Naruto. Sasuke turned and smirked as the saw Naruto preparing Gaara, three fingers in the redhead's entrance. Gaara was moaning softly, bucking on the fingers. Naruto whispered softly to the redhead, stroking his member at the same time. Sasuke moved in behind the kneeling blonde, smiling at the splayed out redhead. He calmly held out his hand to Kiba, who sucked on three of the fingers happily. Sasuke withdrew them, dropping them to the blonde's ass. Kiba reached in, pushing the cheeks apart and allowing Sasuke access to Naruto's entrance. Sasuke slid the first finger in without hesitation, Naruto mewling softly. Sasuke thrusted the finger in and out before adding the second. Naruto let out a slight gasp, pushing back on the fingers. Kiba watched, enthralled, as Sasuke stretched the blonde. Sasuke looked over at the other brunette, smirking. Kiba, sensing the eyes watching him, looked up. Sasuke leaned in, kissing the brunette softly. Kiba allowed the raven to slip his tongue inside his mouth, reaching over to grip Sasuke's half-hard member. Kiba pumped slowly, delighting in Sasuke's soft groans. Sasuke added a third finger to Naruto, hitting his prostrate instantly. Naruto cried out, thrusting his own fingers in Gaara faster.

Deciding the blonde was stretched, Sasuke broke the kiss with Kiba, removing his fingers from the blonde. He reached around, grabbing Naruto's hand.

"He's done, love," he murmured. Naruto nodded, withdrawing his fingers from Gaara. Gaara mewled softly, looking up at Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto growled. "_Now._"

Sasuke nodded, turning to Kiba.

"Ok, pet," he murmured. "It's time."

Kiba's eyes lit up as he sat up straighter. Sasuke smirked, turning back to Naruto. Naruto gripped Gaara's legs, pushing them up against the redhead's chest. Gaara smiled as Naruto positioned himself at his entrance. He had been waiting three months for this.

"Ready, pet?" Naruto asked softly. Gaara nodded eagerly. Naruto pushed in, allowing the tip of his member to be swallowed up. Gaara moaned loudly, gripping Naruto's shoulders. Naruto stopped once his head was taken in, panting.

"S-Sasuke," he groaned. "Hurry up!"

Sasuke didn't hesitate, he moved in straight behind the blonde, positioning himself at the blonde's stretched entrance. He too only allowed the head of his member to be taken in before stopping. He looked up at Kiba, nodding. Kiba studied the raven's face momentarily, noting the slight fear in Sasuke's eyes. He was scared, scared it would hurt, but he wouldn't admit it. Kiba moved in behind his master, placing himself at the entrance before him. He pushed in slowly, listening for any sign of discomfort. Sasuke winced once, but allowed the member to slip into him otherwise. When Kiba stopped with only the head inside Sasuke, the raven growled, pushing back.

"All the way, pet," he hissed. "Fast!"

Kiba took a deep breath before slamming in to the hilt. The force pushed Sasuke inside Naruto, and Naruto inside Gaara. Gaara cried out in ecstasy, arching up into the blonde as Naruto groaned lowly. Sasuke let out a small growl before panting heavily.

"Y-You ok, love?" Naruto asked, trying to look back at the raven. "S-Sasuke?"

"Fuck…" Sasuke whispered hoarsely. "It's so… _fuck…_"

Naruto grinned down at Gaara, who smirked up at him.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Naruto asked softly. "Being so completely _full…_"

"Yes," Sasuke breathed. "Kiba! Move!"

Kiba took a deep shaky breath before withdrawing almost all the way out of the tight heat surrounding him. He slammed back in, aiming for that spot that had made Sasuke gasp before. A low moan signaled his success.

Kiba picked up a pace, slamming into Sasuke's prostrate eagerly. He drank in his master's moans and groans, noting that Sasuke liked it hard, fast and _deep._ Every thrust of his hips sent Sasuke slamming into Naruto, who slammed into Gaara. Gaara cried out constantly, gripping Naruto's shoulders. Naruto was the most vocal, screaming for more. Sasuke groaned lowly, letting the occasional moan slip out. Kiba growled and moaned, loving the new experience.

"Kiba…" Naruto moaned. "Good pet… oh fuck…"

"Isn't m-my pet g-good?" Sasuke asked, panting. Naruto nodded. "Fuck…"

"M-More!" Gaara begged, bucking. "Please!"

"Insatiable," Kiba muttered. "Fu-Fucking insatiable."

Nevertheless, Kiba slammed in harder, gripping Sasuke's hips until he was sure it would bruise. Gaara cried out, reaching down to pump his own member.

Naruto was the first to come, releasing a feral scream. As Gaara felt the hot seed rush into him he burst all over his own stomach with a cry. Naruto's walls claming down on Sasuke tipped him over the edge, filling Naruto with a low groan. Kiba was the last, hitting Sasuke's prostrate one last time before bursting.

Kiba dropped back, pulling out of Sasuke. Sasuke slid to the side, panting heavily as Naruto fell back. Naruto landed on Kiba's chest, looking up at him with wide eyes. Kiba lowered his lips to the blonde's, allowing Naruto to dominate the kiss entirely. As the blonde's tongue swirled around his mouth, Kiba felt somebody move behind him. He leaned back on them, guessing that it was Sasuke. Naruto broke the kiss with the inu as he felt Gaara crawl over to lean on his chest. He smiled down at the redhead, stroking his hair softly. Sasuke slipped his arms around both Kiba and Naruto to rub the Kazekage's shoulders. Naruto had told him of Gaara's love of massages. Gaara moaned lowly, leaning heavily on Naruto. Naruto smirked, bringing his hands up to join Sasuke's. Kiba watched as the two worked to sore Kazekage's muscles, smiling as he leaned on Sasuke. Sasuke lowered his lips to the other brunette's ear.

"My, my," he murmured. "Look at all those marks on Naruto's neck… some from Gaara, some from me… but none from you. That's not right…"

Kiba latched onto the blonde's neck instantly, sucking eagerly. Naruto moaned softly, leaning his head on Kiba's shoulder. Sasuke leaned down to capture the blonde's lips, his hands still moving on Gaara's shoulders. Gaara's new arousal pushed into Naruto's leg, the blonde's own poking the redhead in the stomach. Sasuke ground his own hardening member against Kiba, who moaned against Naruto's neck, his member growing.

Sasuke broke the kiss with Naruto, giving him a questioning look. Naruto smiled, nodding. Sasuke smirked, kissing him again before returning to Kiba's ear.

"Kiba," he purred. "Today's your lucky day… I'm going to let you fuck Naruto…"

Kiba moaned lowly, biting the blonde's neck. Naruto grinned.

"And Kiba," Sasuke continued, licking the inu's ear. "I'm going to enter you, marking you as mine completely."

Kiba let out a low groan, grinding his arousal into Naruto. Naruto gasped softly, hands still working at Gaara's muscles.

Kiba lifted his hips, pushing Naruto up with him. Sasuke released the moaning Gaara's shoulders, sucking on three of his fingers quickly before shoving the first one in. Kiba's breath hitched and he pushed back on the finger. Sasuke pushed it around before adding a second, ignoring his pet's whimper. He scissored the two, stretching the inu. Kiba bit his lip, not wanting to show that it was irritating him. The third finger drew another whimper from him, and Sasuke began to search for the inu's prostrate. He ran his fingers along the insides of Kiba until he found the spot that felt different. Kiba let out a low moan, pushing down on the fingers. Sasuke teased if for a moment more before drawing his fingers out. Kiba took a deep breath as he felt Sasuke positioning himself. Sasuke gripped his hips, lowing him back down slowly. Kiba bit his lip, not wanting to cry out in pain, but halfway down a whimper worked its way out. Sasuke stopped immediately.

"Shh," he hushed, showing Kiba's neck with feather light kisses. "Take your time, pet, I want you to be comfortable."

Kiba took a deep shaky breath before pushing down on the member. Sasuke lowered him the rest of the way, smirking as Kiba let out a low moan when Sasuke was fully sheathed.

"You done, love?" Naruto asked, looking up at the raven. Sasuke nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah," he breathed. "H-He's so tight… go for it…"

Naruto grinned, abandoning Gaara's shoulders and lifting himself up. Gaara watched with wide eyes as Naruto slammed himself down on Kiba. Kiba cried out, eyes rolling at the sudden heat. Naruto grinned, shuffling his hips slightly, drawing out a long moan. Gaara narrowed his eyes, not liking that he was being left out. He gripped Naruto's shoulders, drawing the three Konoha-nin's attention back to him, before slamming himself down on Naruto's member. Naruto grinned widely, gripping Gaara's hips.

Sasuke shuffled his own hips slightly, drawing a groan from Kiba. He smirked, shuffling his hips gently. He thrusted them slowly, slamming into the brunette as best he could from his position. On the other end, Gaara brought himself up before slamming back down, smirking at Naruto's groan. He slammed himself in time with Sasuke, the movements reverberating through Naruto to Kiba. Kiba groaned lowly, feeling Naruto being pushed back on him, and Sasuke push into him. He looked up, meeting Gaara's eyes. The redhead leaned in, capturing the inu's lips. Kiba slid his tongue into the redhead's mouth, lapping up the strawberry-pineapple-blueberry-raspberry mix. Gaara's mouth was so flooded with different tastes his original one didn't have the majority.

Naruto slammed the redhead down onto him continually, eyes locked on his two pets. They were so damn gorgeous. Gaara was a slender beauty, with his pale skin and large green eyes, as opposed to Kiba's animalistic exoticness. Kiba's dark hair and eyes matched his slightly tanned skin, giving him a warm, eye-catching aura. Kiba's hand snaked down past Naruto to pump the redhead's member, drawing a moan from him. Naruto leaned back, locking lips with the waiting Sasuke.

This time, Kiba was the first to come. The wave of pleasure crashed down on him, drawing a loud cry of Sasuke's name from his throat. As Kiba exploded inside him, Naruto groaned lowly, bursting at the same time as Gaara, who cried out the blonde's name. Sasuke unloaded into Kiba, biting his shoulder.

Gaara slid off Naruto's member, falling to the ground. Naruto tipped forward, dropping to the ground. Sasuke fell onto his back, panting heavily as Kiba pulled off of him. Kiba mustered up the strength to crawl towards Gaara, noting the redhead watching him with cautious eyes. He dropped next to the redhead, lapping up the mess on his abdomen. Gaara moaned softly, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Kiba's hair gently.

Sasuke looked over at their pets and his breath caught. He smiled, sitting up with a slight wince. Naruto grinned, dragging himself over to lie with his head in Sasuke's lap. As Sasuke stroked his hair, they watched their two pets.

"Naruto…" Sasuke murmured. The blonde looked up at him. "Do you want to fuck Kiba?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment. He definitely wanted to fuck the other brunette but…

"Later," he murmured, eyes on the two. "Right now I have a better idea…"

Sasuke smirked, knowing what his love was thinking.

"Kiba," he called. Kiba froze, turning from Gaara's clean abdomen. Sasuke smirked, crooking a finger at him. Kiba crawled over, slightly unsure.

"It's alright," Naruto murmured, stretching out a hand for the brunette. "You've done nothing wrong…"

Kiba leaned into the blonde's hand cautiously, unsure as to what they wanted.

"Gaara," Sasuke called. "You come here too."

Gaara obeyed immediately, crawling over beside the brunette. He kneeled next to Kiba, their legs touching.

"Kiba," Naruto murmured, still stroking the brunette's face. "You've been _such _a good boy… we're going to reward you…"

Sasuke leaned forward, eyes locked on Gaara.

"And Gaara," he said softly. "You've been so good too… waiting all that time…"

"So," Naruto continued. "We're going to do something different…"

Kiba's eyes widened as he guessed what they wanted. Sasuke smirked.

"Kiba's got it," he murmured to Naruto. Naruto grinned up at his love.

"Gaara," he said softly, moving his hand from Kiba to the redhead. The redhead leaned in instantly. "I'll fuck you again later, I promise, nice and slow like our first night, but right now…"

Gaara nodded, turning to face Kiba. Kiba watched him cautiously.

"I understand, master," Gaara said, eyes locked on Kiba with lust in his eyes. He leaned back, spreading his legs eagerly. Kiba's eyes lit up as he crawled forward, in between Gaara's legs, hovering his lips over the redheads. Gaara smiled softly up at him before pulling him into a kiss. Kiba slipped his tongue into the redhead's mouth, rolling it around and tasting everything. His hands moved up to rub the redhead's chest, tweaking his nipples. Kiba smiled at the moans he received, feeling Gaara harden against him. Gaara bucked up into Kiba and the brunette ground down on him. Kiba felt himself harden as he played with the redhead's nipples. Once he decided the buds were hard enough, he moved down, his hand slipping around Gaara's member. Gaara bucked, mewling as he broke the kiss. Kiba grinned, pumping the member. Gaara reached up to grip the brunette's shoulders tightly.

"Fuck me!" he hissed. "Right now!"

Kiba didn't hesitate; he released the member, positioning himself. Gaara wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist. Kiba smirked at him before slamming in. Gaara cried out, gripping Kiba's shoulders. Kiba moaned lowly before he began moving, slamming in hard and fast. Gaara moaned loudly, clawing the brunette's back. Kiba slammed into the redhead's tight heat, moaning appreciatively. Gaara cried out as Kiba hit his prostrate.

Sasuke's member hardened as he watched his pet slam into Naruto's. Naruto squeaked as it poked him, sitting up and glaring at his lover. Sasuke calmly pushed the blonde onto his back before rolling him over. Naruto grinned as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, facing their pets. Sasuke moved in behind him, positioning himself at the blonde's entrance. Sasuke leaned over him, placing light kisses all over Naruto's back before he pushed in. Naruto moaned lowly, gripping the carpet tight. Sasuke didn't hesitate; he simply began to slam into his love, making sure to hit his prostrate. Naruto cried out, pushing back against Sasuke's thrusts.

Kiba tore his eyes away from Gaara's euphoric expression, his breath hitching as he spotted Naruto and Sasuke. He allowed a low moan to slip from his lips as he watched them watching him. Gaara bucked against Kiba, wanting to recapture his attention. He turned his head to the side to see what had distracted him and stared at his two masters. A loud moan burst from his mouth and he bucked more. Kiba slammed in harder, returning his eyes to Gaara. Gaara cried out, clawing his back more. They were both close. Kiba reached down to pump the redhead's member, bringing him closer and closer.

"K-Kiba!" Gaara hissed. "Fuck!"

"I-I am!" Kiba snarled, slamming in harder. "Insatiable tanuki…"

"Come on…" Gaara groaned. "Come on…"

Arching up, Gaara came hard over his stomach with a cry of Kiba's name. Kiba unloaded into the redhead, moaning out his name. Gaara bucked a few more times before stilling, completely exhausted. Kiba fell forward, leaning on the redhead heavily.

At their pet's cries, Sasuke and Naruto exploded. Sasuke groaned lowly as Naruto let out a feral cry. Naruto collapsed forward, Sasuke falling on him. Sasuke panted heavily before wrapping his arms around the blonde and dragging him towards their pets. Kiba looked up at their approach, rolling off Gaara. Naruto crawled forward, pulling Gaara against him. As soon as he was securely in Naruto's arms, Gaara fell asleep with a soft sigh of 'Master…'

Sasuke crawled around to Kiba, collapsing in between the inu and Gaara. He pulled the other brunette on top of him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Naruto moved closer to the raven, and Sasuke flung out an arm for him to lie on. Naruto pressed his back against Sasuke's side, Gaara wrapped securely in his arms. Sasuke pulled him closer, leaning down to kiss Kiba's head softly. Kiba looked up at him with solemn eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Go to sleep, pet," he murmured. Kiba leaned up and kissed Sasuke softly.

"Yes master," he replied softly before dropping his head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke tugged him closer, smiling. Next to him, Naruto pushed back against Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" he murmured. Sasuke curled his arm up slightly.

"Yes love?" he asked softly. Naruto smiled against Gaara's head.

"Love you…" he said quietly. Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"I love you too…" he replied equally as quietly. "And remember, you're always first with me."

"I know," Naruto replied, smiling. "The same goes for you."

Naruto closed his eyes, pulling Gaara closer. Sasuke allowed his own eyes to slide shut, a small smile still on his face.

Um… yeah… that's was weird…

I was grounded for two weeks for truancy from school (for all of you who don't know what that means it's wagging, ditching, playing hooky, whatever you call it. I wasn't at school.) So my mind has been going into smut overload.

I've started another story, and I want to start _another _one, but I have no idea what pairing… My new story is SasuNaru (of course) and I'm not sure what my next should be. I'm leaning towards another SasuNaru (I like writing them!) but I'm also considering NaruSasu (I know, I know, heaps of people don't like it, but still…) but I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
